Jonathan Archer
Physical Characteristics Biography Early Life Jonathan was born in 2112 in the northern sector of New York-Jersey Metroplex, North American Republic on Earth, the only child of Henry and Sally Archer, a member of the well-known Archer Family. From an early age, Jonathan had an interest in space flight and technology, such as the model starship he built with his father at the age of nine. Henry Archer passed away in 2124 due to Clark's Disease when Jonathan was 12, leaving his mother to raise him. During the last two years of his life, Henry had difficulty recognizing Jonathan or his mother as a result of the disease. Early Starfleet career Archer entered the Earth Starfleet Flight School, San Francisco and graduated an ensign in 2131. His first posting was abroad the battleship UES Nairobi as beta shift assistant tactical officer. He was transferred to the UES Cowpens as alpha shift assistant tactical officer. From 2135 to 2140 Archer served as shuttle pilot abroad the dreadnought UES Kilimanjaro before being promoted to Lieutenant in 2141 and transferring to Jupiter Station to work in the warp propulsion research and development. Archer held the post until 2148, being promoted to Lieutenant Commander in the process. Following the successful development of the warp five engine at the Lunar Warp Five Complex on Luna, Archer transferred to head the flight testing division. There he was promoted to Commander and was one of four test pilots in the NX-Program. He and A.G. Robinson became not-so-friendly rivals in wanting to be the first to fly the NX-Alpha. Ultimately, Commodore Maxwell Forrest gave the assignment to Robinson, though Archer had spent the most time in the flight simulations and got the engines to a 92% efficiency. Robinson, however, was determined to break warp-2. He did, with Archer serving as the flight director in NX Control, but the NX-Alpha was destroyed; Robinson managed to get out just in time via an escape pod. Later, Archer, Robinson, and Lieutenant Charles Tucker III achieved warp 2.5 with the NX-Beta after modifying the engines. Captain By 2151 Archer was a Starfleet Captain and was poised to take command of the UES Enterprise NX-01, the first ship to utilize his father's warp five engine design. Xindi Conflict Following the Xindi First Strike, the first official exchange of fire took place on 4 August 2153, when the United Earth cruiser UES Enterprise attacked the XSS Gurr’vak which was raiding the United Earth colony of Surajkund, in the Battle of Vega. With an apparent war now taking shape following the Bombing of Threllvia IV and the Massacre of Fi'von, Starfleet promoted Archer to Fleet Captain and to launch a strike on the nearest Xindi holding. Half a week later, on 9 August 2153, Archer led the allied Vulcan Ninth Destroyer Group, the Andorian Second Frigate Squadron and newly formed United Earth First Fleet launched the first offensive action against the Xindi in what would later become known as the Battle of the Northland Relay. The United Earth, Andorian Empire and Confederacy of Vulcan forces took heavy damage but the timely arrival of allied fleets of Second Hiigaran Empire, Cylon Imperium, United Planets of Tellar, Suliban Federacy of Tribes, Vissan Association, Principality of Denobula, Twelve Colonies of Kobol and Kriosian Sovereign Dynasty also tracking the Xindi attacks back to their source, turned the tide and allowed the allied forces to capture the Mass Relay. During the August 2153 Fall of Denobula, the newly formed Coalition attempted a crash refit of the Enterprise in order to add a Colonial FTL drive to the ship. While partially successful, the Enterprise was unable to assist in the battle, only 7-hours and one jump from the Denobulan homeworld, Coalition High Command declared the lose of the system to the invading Xindi and redeployed the Enterprise to the Klingon border, where the Coalition noted the Klingon Empire was beginning to move most of its heavy offensive units towards the border it shared with the Delphic Expanse and the New Xindus Cooperative. A week after the lose of Denobula, the Klingon Empire surprised the galaxy when on 21 September 2153 it launched the Borderland Blitz, the military annexation of the United Ellora States, Republic of Tarlac, and Botchok Planetary Congress. The Coalition member nations were stunned by the action, though fears of angering the Klingons during a time of war kept a formal protest from being lodged. Enterprise lead refugee evacuation efforts and nearly two-million Orions, Elorans, Tarlac and a myriad of other Borderland natives resettle in total.. Archer was promoted to Rear Admiral (RDML) in 2154 and as his first act of command was sent to the front-line Barnard's Star-system to fortify Hellion Prime. There Archer commanded Coalition defensive forces in the First Battle of Barnard's Star on 23 April 2154, Second Battle of Barnard's Star on 7 May 2154 and Third Battle of Barnard's Star 3 June 2154, all three battles were considered to absolute decisive victories for the Coalition and tactical disaster's for the Xindi. By July 2154 Rear Admiral Archer pushed for a direct offensive against the Xindi home territories, on the basis that the Xindi had never faced any intrusion into their territory, their infrastructure was intact and continuing to ramp up, whereas the Coalition was still in recovery and faced with an enemy in a territory that they knew little about. The Coalition Council finally voted for offensive, Archer's first operation of the new offensive to secure the relay's terminus end, the christened Southland Relay. The Battle of the Southland Relay brought the capture of the first Xindi system and the first beachhead into the New Xindus Cooperative territory. For the success of the battle, Archer was promoted to Rear Admiral (RADM) and given command of the newly established Starbase Draylon, the interim front-line offensive headquarters of the Coalition war-effort against the Xindi. Archer's controversial field re-assignment during the prior to the September 2154 Battle of Tarsus III by far is considered his greatest contribution to the Coalition's movement from an alliance of different worlds to a true multi-planetary confederation. After taking command for Admiral Sav’tak due to the sudden onset of an early Pon'far, Vice Admiral Archer, in anger over the apparent lack of cooperation between the still single species Coalition ships, Archer ordered an immediate re-order of the command structure of every Coalition vessel, placing Earthers in command of Vulcan ships, Andorians on Tellarite vessels, etc. The subsuquent battle saw no Coalition ships were lost in the battle and a general high level of success and praise among the multi-species crews. As such Coalition Fleet Command supported full crew merging on all its ships. A year later in September 2155, Rear Admiral Archer lead the Coalition invasion via the Coalition First Fleet of the Hugora Nebula, capturing the Xindi habitat of Casra. However almost two-hours into the invasion, the Xindi-Reptilians detonated the anti-matter reactor of Casra to keep the habitat out of Coalition hands. In only a few seconds the entire station was destroyed and only by having moved his forces outward to secure the other three relays in the nebula, did Archer and the First Fleet escape destruction. 950 Coalition soldiers, 11 Coalition ships were lost, but nothing compared to the 12,000,000 Xindi residents on the station who perished in the inferno. The lose of civilian life on Casra, now named the Casra Tragedy by the Xindi news media, along with the following Xindi propaganda painting him as a war criminal weighed heavily on Archer. To overcome the tragedy of Casra, also coupled with the devastating Massacre of Betazed, Rear Admiral Archer began to push for more probing and intelligence gather towards Xindi space, which until currently the Coalition could confirm at least 20% of its supposed volume, based on reports from captured prisoners and ships. On 10 October 2155, Coalition Fleet Command approved Archer deep space mission into the core of Xindi territory, intent on completing a scouting mission of the Xindi core colonies and headquarters. Using Colonial FTL drives, Archer formed the First Long-Range Cruiser Scout Squadron and took the ICS Hn'shan, Ylop and Archer's former command, the ICS Enterprise, a NX-class long-range cruiser. Following a voyage through Inkaaran space, approved by the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara in exchange for Cylon bio-synthetic technology, Archer's group successfully performed surveillance of the Galen III and the Illyria Prime system on 18 October 2155 and the 24 October 2155. However when the First Long-Range Cruiser Scout Squadron surveyed the Xindi-Aquatic/Primate colony of Azati Prime II on 30 October 2155, operatives discovered the Xindi super weapon in dry-dock planet-side. Rear Admiral Archer decided to sabotage the weapons facility and from a shuttlecraft, coordinated squadrons of bombers who hit the installation. The attack only damaged the weapon and most of Archer's squadrons were taken by surprise by underwater anti-aircraft fire. Archers shuttlecraft was also hit and Archer was apprehended from the crash site. In the process of his interrogation he gained Councilman Degra's trust when the Councilor noted Archer avoided hitting civilian targets at a great tactical disadvantage. Councilman Degra noted that if civilian lives were disregarded, much of Azati Prime II's planet-side settlements could have been decimated along with thousands dead. During Archer's interrogation, the ICS Enterprise, Hn'shan and Ylop were heavily damaged by attacking Xindi ships sent by General Dolim in retribution for their attack on the colony. However the attack was recalled by Councilman Degra, using the idea that sending the damaged Coalition flagship ships back to their space would be a bigger hit to their moral. Archer was returned, whereas a bomb placed in his prison cell makes it appear he escaped. Admiral Archer returned to the Enterprise as his flagship and the Ylop and Hn'shan repair the ships. After he was recovered, a hidden message by Councilman Degra was found in the pod inviting him to a meeting. Archer ordered the Ylop to return to Coalition space, the Hn'shan to be scuttled and took a skeleton crew to meet Councilman Degra. Five days later, on the 6 November 2155, the ICS Enterprise made preparation the Run of the Kovaalan Nebula, intending to use the Mass Relay in the nebula to reach Councilman Degra in time. Just prior to crossing into the gaseous region, the ICS Enterprise encountered a time displaced copy of itself, which originally traveled back in time to 2037 and has spent the intervening 117-years waiting to return to its divergence point. Most of the original crew's descendants now manned the craft, including Rear Admiral Archer's great-granddaughter Karyn Archer and Captains T'Pol and Tucker's son Lorian as its CO. Due to damage to the existing Enterprise, it was decided to use the older, the Enterprise-A. The Enterprise was used in a suicide attack to allow the remaining time-displaced Enterprise to bypass the Kovaalan Order protecting the Kovaalan Nebula, using the Kovaalan Mass Relay to jump to the meeting coordinates. Abroad the time-displaced Enterprise, Rear Admiral Archer meet with Councilman Degra on 8 November 2155, who details the Xindi-Arboreal and Primate plan to turn against the Insects and Xindi-Reptilians. Archer agreed on the condition that an alliance with the Primates and Xindi-Arboreals will not nullify the war-crimes charges against the Xindi leaders for the Xindi First Strike or the war. Councilman Degra agreed to complete transparency, in exchange for Coalition aid when the Xindi-Primates and Xindi-Arboreals split. Returning straight away to Starbase Draylon on 25 November 2155, Admiral Archer, abroad his time-displaced capital ship, returns to friendly space and gains tentatively but suspicious approval from the Coalition Council. Archer was selected to be the United Earth signing representative for the Articles of the Coalition, ratified on 20 June 2156, in Singapore on Earth. Following the signing Archer was promoted to vice admiral and named Admiral for all Coalition Offensive Operations. By September 2156, after drawing away its protectors with false intelligence, Archer lead the First Coalition Fleet to launch the Second Battle of Azati Prime on 12 September 2156. Almost 6-months later, on 3 January 2157, the Coalition fleet commanded by Arhcer, launched Operation Seven Deadly Sins, specifically Operation Greed, the first direct assault against New Xindus. Fighting was intense and more combat loses occur during this single operation then at any other point during the war, both by ships and personnel. Archer intended to use General Dolim’s and the Xindi-Reptilian preference for direct frontal assaults against them. Archer jumped into New Xindus L-2 position with elements of the First, Second, Third, Fourth, Tenth and Twelfth Coalition Fleets and engaged the forward elements of the primary defense fleets and the primary fleet shipyards for New Xindus, Aech Ta Station. Heavy volley hits against the critically needed station, along with heavy damage to the last remaining Xindi dreadnought, managed to draw away seven of the twelve major fleet units stationed in New Xindus orbit, though costing Archer dearly in ships and personnel to keep them occupied. The final fall of Dolim’s position on New Xindus came seven-hours after the first troops were dropped onto the planet. Riots in the Eziso and Togh Hab Complexes shut down the two main transport routes into the Xindi Military Command. Reinforcement troops from the New Xindus Planetary Guard were delayed arriving to the complex and intentional sabotage by the Xindi engineers in charge of the bunker’s independent power-grid knocked out the facility's primary shields and defensive weaponry while reducing most of its remaining systems to emergency power. As orbital defenses were destroyed, much of his decimated fleet surrendering, riots erupting planetside, widespread government/military defections and orbital bombardments beginning to soften Xindi military ground positions that had continued to maintain loyalty to General Dolim, the Xindi-Reptilian ruler launched the near completed Planet-Killer. When Coalition forces under Vice Admiral Archer moved to intercept the weapon, geological disturbances of immense magnitude were detected in the Lesser Vioza Mountains near the Xindi capital. Immediate earthquakes near the capital caused massive structural damage to the city, most of the eastern habitation sub-divisions collapsed, killing hundreds of civilians. From the rubble, the Reaper Monarch revealed itself and attacked, decimating the Coalition fleets attacking the Planet Killer and Dolim. Against terrible damage and even three ships ramming the weapon, both Monarch and the Planet-Killer escaped on a course towards the Coalition core worlds via the New Xindus Mass Relay. Death Concurrent to this the Coalition First Fleet jumped to the Argolis Cluster and engaged the Xindi Planet Killer. Loses were high on both sides, 17 Coalition ships lost to 54 Xindi vessels, but finally Vice Admiral Archer, abroad the heavily damaged ICS Sarlah, an Andorian Thofsin-class dreadnought, rammed the Planet Killer, destroying the weapon and killing himself plus General Dolim. The mental link between General Dolim and Monarch, along with the implosion of the Planet Killer's Element Zero core, results in Monarch being momentarily stunned by the loss of its primary thrall. Service Record Archer is among one of the few officers in both Starfleet and the Coalition Fleet that was jumped the rank of Commodore and straight to Rear Admiral. *Ensign, 2131-2135 CE *Lieutenant (Junior Grade), 2135-2140 CE *Lieutenant, 2141-2144 CE *Lieutenant Commander, 2145-2148 CE *Commander, 2149-2150 CE *Captain, 2151-2153 CE *Fleet Captain, 2153 CE *Commodore, Never Held *Rear Admiral (RDML), 2154 CE *Rear Admiral (RADM), 2154 CE *Vice Admiral, 2154 CE Posting *UES Nairobi, beta shift assistant tactical officer (2131-2133) *UES Cowpens, alpha shift assistant tactical officer (2134-2135) *UES Kilimanjaro, alpha shift excursion pilot (2135-2140) *Jupiter Station, warp propulsion R&D (2141-2148) *Lunar Warp Five Complex, NX-program (2149-2152) *UES Enterprise, commanding officer (2153-2155) *ICS Enterprise-A, commanding officer (2155-2157) *ICS Sarlah, flag officer (2157†) Awards, Honors & Legacy Archer was survived by his great-granddaughter Karyn Archer, a chief petty officer in the Coalition Fleet. Several of Archer's close friends named their children after him. Captains T'Pol and Charles Tucker III would name their daughter Elizabeth Archer T'Les Tucker. Councilor Bagra Degra of the Xindi would name his third child, a daughter, Jonathan Trenia Degra, unaware that Jonathan was a traditional male's name and not gender-neutral like Xindi names were. Following the end of the Xindi Conflict, several dozen North American schools were renamed for Jonathan Archer following the successful resolution of the Xindi crisis, including the former high school of Erika Hernandez. Archer earned an impressive list of commendations during his career, including the Starfleet Medal of Valor with clusters, the Star Cross, the Prentares Ribbon of Commendation, and the Coalition Citation of Honor. Two planets were named for the former captain: Archer's Planet in the Gamma Trianguli sector, and Archer IV, the first M-class planet explored by Enterprise. The Archer District on Babylon Station was named in his honor, the location of the Offices for the Coalition First Councilor and executive branch of the government. Archer's Comet and the Coalition starship ICS Jonathan Archer were also named for the former admiral. Alternate Reality In 2155, during the Run of the Kovaalan Nebula, the ICS Enterprise was flung to the year 2037 due to an incident at the local Mass Relay. Archer decided that the ship would become a generation ship, and that the crew's descendants would be the ones to complete the ship's mission and stop the Xindi. Archer eventually married an Inkaaran woman named Esilia Tv'eln. They had one son, Henry Archer II, after his father. One of his descendants was Karyn Archer who encountered her great-grandfather just prior to the original timeline's divergence and prevented the events of the original accident from coming to pass. Category:Admirals Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Archer Family Category:Casualties of the Xindi Conflict Category:Deaths